1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper apparatus having a simplified structure without using a linkage.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-112189, filed Apr. 6, 2004, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-291546, filed Oct. 4, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Although, generally in a wiper apparatus, a wiper arm rotates about the center of a pivot axis, thereby performing a wiping operation, recently, a wiping area of the wiper arm is expanded by using a linkage, and thereby the wiping operation is efficiently performed by small movements (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H1-229747).
Although the wiping area of the wiper arm can be expanded by using the linkage, and thereby an efficient operation can be attained, there is a problem that the structure becomes complicated by using the linkage.
In contrast, although a technique is proposed in which the wiping area is expanded by a simple structure without using the linkage, there is a problem in that the motion of the wiper arm becomes complicated.